fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Unirge
Sleep|weaknesses = Ice|creator = FireBall13|habitats = Jungle, Primal Forest, Arid Jungle}}Unirge are Celloids and the female equivalent of Myrge. They are younger yet not juvenile forms of Tor'Dange. Physiology These monsters have an orange gooey body with a plunger-like bottom half which also acts as some sort of foot. It's foot also has a greener tone around the bottom of the foot. It's "head" is round and around the same width as it's foot. However it is much more rounder. The monster's core can be sort of seen through the monster. Somewhat looking like a mouth. Behavior More docile than Myrge. Unirge are less strict when it comes to their territory. With that said, these orange Celloids can be far more fiesty if they happen to get provoked. Ecology Small "female" Celloids. Unirge have powerful sleep inducing toxins allover it's body which make them dangerous to approach. Habitat Range Found in damp jungle locales where there is water to be found commonly, either as rain, puddles or any of the sort. They hate cold, so they aren't found in colder locales regardless of moisture. Ecological Niche They are somewhat low in the food chain, despite being incredibly poisonous. It is futile to even think of this monster as a meal. Contact with this monster will make the examiner drowsy as they then ultimately fall to a deep slumber. Either by the goo touching them or being splattered at them. Certain monsters could kill a Unirge but not usually without the Celloid putting the attacker to sleep. Unirge generally eat smaller animals and monsters-- preferably when put to sleep. Already killed monsters also do just fine. Biological Adaptations Incredibly poisonous Celloids. What makes these monsters quite dangerous is their very potent Sleep inducing body. A single touch can send you to a nap. Interestingly enough, Unirge attack more by spewing gas rather than their goo. This is assumed to be so that the monster can hit prey easier and in a more quiet fashion. As it makes no real sound when it releases it. These monsters have cores that act as their most important parts. As it acts as their brain. For the sake of protecting the core, their slime is very dense which makes physical blows on them lack the ability to properly pierce the body of the slime. It also will put attackers to sleep much easier. They can move very quietly and can move along many surfaces, making them effective ambush hunters when hunting. Alongside their "male" counterpart, Unirge are considered a rough couple with them as they tend to work together more than work against eachother. They are also commonly found with a Myrge. Moves Unirge are only aggressive if struck, something gets too close to them or if your Hunter is poisoned by a Myrge. It's moveset consists of: * Lunge - The Celloid will lean back and leap at the target. Knocks hunters down and deals minor damage. * Sleep Breath - The monster's head inflates as it then spews sleep inducing gases at a target. Dealing no damage but inflicting Sleep. * Sleep Gas - Shakes and then pushes it's body downwards, squeezing out sleep gas around it. Inflicts Sleep but does not inflict damage on it's own. * Leaping Slime Bomb - Squishes it's body against the ground and then leaps towards a target. Upon landing, it squishes it's body against the ground again to release sleep gas. Being hit by the leap itself deals damage and Sleep. The gas does nothing but inflict Sleep. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks Unirge has no breaks. Part Effectiveness * The monster reflects red sharpness attacks all around the body. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Myrge and Unirge will move to any killed monster and eat it. It will not take away any carves however. They can also be lured in via meat. These Celloids usually consume the meal together, meaning that any effects they may get from eating the meat applies to all of them. Turf War As a small monster, Unirge cannot engage in Turf Wars. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Trivia * Myrge, Unirge and Tor'Dange are based of slime monsters known as Venomgel/Venom Ooze, Sleepgel/Sleep Ooze and Towering Ooze respectively. All three from the Etrian Odyssey series. ** Their weakness to ice and resistance to physical attacks reference the monsters' resistance to physical attacks and weakness to ice. * The name Unirge comes from "Uni", finnish for "dream" and "rge" which is used for Myrge's name as well. Seeing as the two monsters are very similar, the similar name makes sense. Notes * Unirge can be poisoned with a Poisoned Meat, despite their enhanced resistance to Poison. Category:Monster Creation Category:Celloid Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:FireBall13